Curse – 2
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Spongebob tidak mengetahui apa yang dimakan oleh Gary, sebuah makanan terkutuk. Dan sayangnya, Spongebob baru mengetahuinya saat Gary berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan sepanjang masa. Apa yang terjadi pada Gary? Curse 2nd! Drabbles! #134


**Curse – 2 **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Spongebob Square Pants belong to Nickledeon

**-0-**

Hari yang cerah bagi sekumpulan ubur-ubur warna _pink, _berhamburan di atas rumah nanas milik makhluk air kotak-kotak, Spongebob. Di dalam sana, makhluk Sponge sedang terbangun akibat bunyi terompet di sebelah tempat tidurnya, meloncat turun. Sebelum mandi, dia memberikan makanan pada Gary, seekor keong laut.

Setelah mandi, Spongebob melirik Gary yang menyantap makannya dengan lahap. Spongebob menghela napas lega.

"Kamu benar-benar lapar, Gary? Padahal kemarin kamu sudah makan begitu banyak," ucap Spongebob seraya mengelus jangkuknya, berpikir. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus pergi kerja, karena aku tidak mau telat. Sampai jumpa, Gary. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Spongebob melambaikan tangannya pada Gary dan berlalu pergi.

Keong dengan cangkak _pink _biru bergaris terus melahap tanpa membalas lambaian tersebut. Baru menelan makanan terakhir, tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi kejang-kejang. Napasnya sesak. Ingin sekali dirinya memuntahkan semua makanan di dalam perutnya, sekarang juga. Tetapi alhasil, dia pun pingsan secepat kilat.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gary terbangun. Matanya jadi sakit, akibat kepalanya begitu pusing. Napasnya terengah-engah. Eh… dia merasakan napasnya begitu bebas dan tidak terasa sesak waktu menjadi keong. Merasa tidak enak, dia melirik ke bawah.

Oh, astaga! Tubuhnya berubah jadi makhluk sejenis dengan manusia ikan. Dia punya kedua tangan, kedua kaki, kedua mata dan tubuh tinggi ke atas. Sayangnya, pas melihat sesuatu terjangkau oleh matanya, dia mempunyai dua benda gemuk di depan dadanya.

Dia berubah jadi ikan betina! Maksudnya keong betina! (pikirkan saja tubuh Gary itu mirip seperti ikan bukan keong yang berdiri)

"Kenapa aku jadi perempuan?" tanya Gary menatap dirinya di balik cermin.

Tunggu! Kenapa suaranya berubah drastic dari khas suara kucing—sebenarnya bukan asli kucing, tapi keong—keluar dan berubah jadi suara perempuan manis dan unyu. Coret itu!

Dia memegang dadanya dan memainkannya sesukanya. Pas dia terkejut saat melihat majikannya pulang—cepat sekali pulangnya—malah bersembunyi di balik cermin.

"Gary, aku pulang! Tadi aku tidak sengaja membelikanmu makanan aneh, mungkin kamu tidak suka. Makanya aku membelikanmu makanan baru."

Spongebob masuk seolah-olah tidak menyadari ada Gary di balik cermin dapur. Saat melihat Gary tidak ada di tempatnya yang selalu biasa makan, Spongebob jadi bingung. Akhirnya mencari-cari segala arah sambil memanggilnya.

"Gary! Kamu di mana?! Keluarlah!"

Karena Gary tidak mau lama bersembunyi sekaligus marah pada majikannya, dia pun berada di belakang punggung Spongebob. Setelah mencari di depan, Spongebob membalikkan badannya. Terbentur oleh perut besar di depannya setelah berbalik. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, makanya Spongebob harus mendongak ke atas.

"Maaf…, siapa kamu?" tanya Spongebob tidak mengenal makhluk di depannya, sangat tinggi dan berwajah aneh.

"Aku adalah Gary," sahutnya cepat, memicingkan matanya.

"Gary?" Spongebob bertanya sesaat melihat dari ujung kepala dan ujung kaki. "Gary itu jantan bukan betina seperti kamu. Mungkin kamu salah alamat, Nona," ucapnya polos.

Gary menghela napas frustasi. Dia tahu bahwa susah memberitahukan hal sebenarnya pada majikannya polos dan serba kepo. Dia pun malah duduk di kursi kesukaan majikannya, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Spongebob membiarkannya. Kembali ke ruang makan, mengganti makanan yang tadi Gary makan dengan yang baru. Saat dilihat dari makanannya bukan warna cokelat gelap, seperti makanannya terdahulu, melainkan warna kuning. Spongebob mencari tahu soal itu lewat kaleng tadi dibuangnya.

Menemukan kaleng makanan Gary, Spongebob mengamati setiap huruf. Terkejut. Mata melebar sepersekian inci. Napasnya tertahan. Dirinya merasa serba salah.

**CURSE!**

**Makanan siap saji! Bisa dimakan siapa saja bila menginginkannya dalam porsi seadanya. Bisa dimakan dan sangat berbahaya buat binatang laut termasuk keong. **

Spongebob membaca paling bawah tentang bahaya memakan makanan ini. Matanya berubah jadi senapan peluru. Mulutnya terbuka. Dan macam-macam lagi.

**WARNING!  
Apabila dimakan oleh seekor binatang laut termasuk keong, Keong itu akan berubah jadi makhluk super jelek, tinggi, dan berwajah aneh tergantung ukurannya. Seperti yang kamu lihat di sampingmu!**

"GYAAA!"

Spongebob lari terpontang panting. Kemana pun dia pergi. Terus berlari terbirit-birit, seperti dikejar salah satu musuh terbesarnya. Barulah berhenti setelah napasnya turun naik.

"GARYY!" teriak Spongebob saat menghampiri Gary di ruang keluarga.

Gary, sedari tadi menunggu akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Dia menatap Spongbob sangat dingin, hingga majikannya jadi serba salah. Mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan dada, menangis terisak-isak, meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Gary! Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah makanan terkutuk! Aku menyesal! Maafkan aku, Garyy! Huaaa!" teriak Spongebob membungkuk dan terus meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Gary menghela napas. Kembali duduk dan bersedekap. Membiarkan tubuhnya seperti ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Biarkanlah waktu menyembuhkan tubuhnya agar kembali seperti semula.

Spongebob menatap Gary, matanya jadi sembab. "Tadi aku melihat di belakang makanan itu, Gary. Kalau kamu tidak bisa berubah kembali seperti semula lagi, Gary." Mata Gary melebar, kaget. Spongebob merasa bersalah, lagi. "Karena… karena… butuh waktu selama 3 tahun. Hueeee! Maafkan aku, Gary!" tangisnya pun pecah. Lagi.

Tubuh Gary melunglai jatuh di atas sofa. Matanya melebar shock. Dirinya pun hancur karena kutukan itu. Dirinya bukan lagi seekor keong melainkan seekor ikan betina dengan badannya yang tinggi.

Hancur sudah, hidupnya!

**-The End-**

**-0-**

**A/N: **Masih dengan judul **"CURSE"**, saya akan terus membuatnya dengan fandom berbeda. Diantaranya anime dan cartoon juga film. Sekarang saya lagi bosan dengan fandom Naruto.

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 03 Maret 2014


End file.
